1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method of driving the same and, more particularly, to a method of implementing a low power consumption drive and a display device thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, various types of flat panel displays having reduced weight and is volume have been developed.
For example, flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
Among flat panel displays, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display refers to a flat display using electro-luminescence of an organic material. Electrons and holes are injected from electrodes, and light emitting is achieved when an excitation generated by coupling of holes and electrons falls from an exited state.
Because the OLED display does not require an additional light source, the thickness and weight thereof may be reduced. Since the OLED display has a fast response speed, low power consumption, superior luminous efficiency, superior luminance, and a wide viewing angle, portable OLED displays are used for electronic products, such as a portable terminal or a large television.
The OLED display displays an image using an organic light emitting element, which is an emissive device, and emits light according to a variation in a current amount depending on an image data signal. Accordingly, if bright light of a high grayscale is displayed, current consumption is increased, so low power driving is needed for various displays.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.